Blood Bond
by Rika Scarlet
Summary: Duncan found a elven woman by the name of 'Romani Domani'. She wont say anything about her past, but due to her skills, Duncan asks her to join the Wardens. How ever, the king was betrayed and she is struggling with leading her companions, and save Fereldon... and deal with her past as other pry to find it out.


Renari gasped for air from the ogre's blow. Grasping her side she looked over her shoulder to Zevran's lifeless body. Looking back to the ogre she saw Alistair trapped in its grip.

_I know what you want…_

She pulled her hand away to see her hand coated in blood. The wound from the Hurlock's sword burning like a mage's fire.

_I can help you… Protect the ones you love…_

"_Are you a demon?"_

_No… but I can help you…._

Renari looked up at the monstrous ogre, her worry for Zevran's life, and guilt for not being able to protect her friends, tearing at her heart and mind.

_Be the protector…. You want to be…._

She threw her head back giving a cry, the life and energy from her blood filling her. Her eyes emitted a glow like fire, her hands giving birth to bright blue flames.

_Be the protector…._

She cried broken Dalish as her flames devoured the ogre hole.

_I'll make you the sword and shield…_

Zevran gave a groan and rubbed his pounding head as he sat up to find out what had happened after he had fallen. "Renari?" He said in wonder seeing his friend's state. Her hair flowed slightly to the wind and the fire died down.

The elf silently turned to the other with blue and green eyes, the ogre lying at her feet. She gave a small smile before parting bloodied lips for a horse cough and collapsing.

The tanned elf gave a gasp "Ren!?" He ran to her side and caressed her in his lap.

"Uhh, is she alright?" Wynn asked stepping beside the Antivan assassin.

"I don't know. Mi preoccupo" Zevran replied holding her close.

"Keep her safe for now, I'll help Alistair and we'll head back to camp." The old mage said heading to the basted prince.

"Oh, mio amico! You are awake!"

Renari gave drowsy sigh and sat up, turning to her tattooed friend. "Yes I am wake Zevran... How is everyone?"

"They're alive. I'm surprised we got beat down so easily. But i guess that easily happens when you don't see giant Darkspawn coming."

Renari nodded in agreance and lay back down on the bedding. "Is Alister alright?"

A frown crossed the elf's face, feeling more than a bit jealous over her concern for the, as Ogrhen put it, 'Pike twirler', what ever that means. "Like i said, he's alive."

"You could be missing a leg and still being alive." Renari said with a half smile.

He gave a devilish grin "Exactly, hes alive!"

"your hopeless, Falon."

The young elven woman closed her tired eyes and lay her head on the pillow. "Emma souveri."

Zevran just smiled, though not understanding her words. "Ill get you something to eat for when you wake." He said and left the tent.

"_No please! Don't hurt him!" _

_"Sister help!"_

_I cant protect him..._

Renari woke with a start, her body dreanched in sweat from the nightmare. She cuped her pale face with her slinder hands, holding back tears.

"Are you alright?" The white haired woman asked as she removed her healing hands.

"Yes Wynn, Thank you for your help. How are the others?"

"They're fine dear, Alistairs been fussing over you for the bast few days now."

"Few days?! How long have i been out!?" Ren asked panickly.

"About two and a half days now. Zevran probibly wont admit it, but he's been worried aswell. He paces outside the tent during the evevnings."

Renari pushed aside the blanket and stood herself up "I should probibly get up and let everyone know im still breathing." She said before exiting the tent. Her fellow comrads looking her way, most smiling.

"AGH! There you are you nug-humpping-Pants-eater!"

Renari grined at the drunken dawrf, "Nice to see you to ogreh, please put some pants on."

"You and you damn fairys, always acking like *Hic* pickels!"

Renari gave a extatic giggle, making the bashfull Alistair flush.

"We're glad you'r alright." Alistair said standing up from the fire and walking twords her. "Umm, mind if we.. chat... along, somewhere else." He said in his ushal shyly rushed tone.

"Of corse Alistair."

first fanfic i have the guts to post, i hope the grammer dosnt suck and i hope you like it ^_^


End file.
